Sonic X Tekken
by coffeelover239
Summary: When Sonic & Friends get transported to earth, they end up meeting a Tekken Force soldier who helps them not only to stop Eggman's plans of world domination, but thwart Heihachi Mishima's plans as well.
1. Chapter 1: Invasion Meets A Raid

It was indeed a peaceful night. The moon shined bright, as did the stars. However, the night was about to also be lit up, by an invasion. Outside a tower run by Dr. Eggman, in the shadows, Sonic the Hedgehog was running as fast as possible ready for an ambush. As he got near the tower, a group of robots open fired on him, as did other forces at the tower. However, their aim wasn't the best, and Sonic was able to dodge the bullets and missiles, jump over them, and get into the base. However, just as he got out of the base, he unintentionally walked over a spring. At the same time, a mech smacked him as the spring pushed up sending him flying through the air. As he was sent flying through the air, a pair of familiar faces flew in.

One of them cried out, "Sonic!" It was his friend Tails the Fox, alongside Sonic's girlfriend, Amy Rose in the Tornado 2. As they flew through the base to try to help Sonic, the plane was shot causing one of the engines to blow startling Amy in the process. She cried out, "Smoke! Tails Do Something." Tails assured her, "Don't worry, Amy!" He then pushed the lever forward which also sent out a missile towards Sonic. The missile then broke to reveal a ring. As Sonic grabbed it, he entered his Super Spin Mode allowing him to annihilate the robots very easily. Unfortunately, while the Tornado 2 landed for Tails and Amy, it was heading straight for rock as they bumpily landed. Amy told Tails, "Don't hit it." He replied, "Too late!" All of a sudden, another familiar face punched the rock as it shattered into pieces and helped save them, Knuckles the Echidna.

Tails braked the Tornado 2 and looked above to see Knuckles. Tails called out, "Knuckles. Thank you!" But Knuckles just looked away after he saw them. The two wondered what was up with him. From far away, the explosions could be heard. As he stood on top of a rock, Knuckles told himself, "Hey, hey…you're going overboard." Meanwhile, the tower was entering complete lockdown mode. The blaring alarms blared as the doors shut quick. This was done due to one of Eggman's robot assistants, Decoe. Decoe told him, "Dr. Eggman, I closed all the walls nearby." Eggman muttered, "Damn, Why does that Sonic always get in my way?!"

A cute and cuddly voice replied, "Why else, Dr. Eggman! It's because you always keep doing bad things." It was Cream the Rabbit, Tails' Girlfriend, and her pet chao, cheese, both of which were held captive inside a glass container. Cheese cried, "Chao. (Yeah)" Eggman replied, "Phooey! Too late already anyway," All the while he held up a Red Chaos Emerald. He continued, "When I put this Last Chaos Emerald into this machine, my machine will have limitless power!" Cream cried out, "Don't!" Cheese followed up, "Chao Chao Chao. (You'll regret it.)" Cream replied, "Right, Sonic would never allow for something like that!" Eggman laughed then said, "All the walls have been closed! It wouldn't be easy, even for Sonic to break it down." All the while, they are being unknowingly watched by a batgirl with ludicrously large cleavage named Rogue. As Eggman finished, the door exploded much to his shock and Cream's delight. It was Sonic.

"Oh no" said Eggman. "However," he said, "I guess you were a bit too late." He quickly put in the last Chaos Emerald. "All I have to do now is to push this switch." He followed that up with an evil laugh. Sonic replied, "Not unless I take it away from you first." Unknown to him, a robot popped up behind him. Eggman then said, "Why don't you give it a try then." The robot open fired, but of course, it was no match for Sonic's speed. He then jumped in front of Eggman after a dodge. The robot then had its crosshairs on both of them. Eggman cried out, "Whaaa! No!" As the robot fired, Sonic jumped out of the way. While Eggman managed to duck, the robot still shot the machine just as Eggman was gonna push the switch. Decoe, and Eggman's other Robot assistant, Bocoe watched in horror, as did everyone else in the room. Beams of white light popped out of the tower. Amy asked, "What is it?" Knuckles replied, "Chaos Control." They could only watch in shock as the white beam absorbed everyone in the distance leaving no Mobian behind as it warped everyone unfortunate enough to get caught in the blast radius to another world parallel to Mobius, Earth.

Sonic woke up somewhere not knowing where he was. "Damn it. This is no time to be passing out." He told himself. All of a sudden, somewhere in the distance, he heard the sound of glass shattering. Only then did he realize where he was. He was in an office building, specifically, the western branch of G-Corporation, a leading-edge biotech firm making unprecedented advances in the field of biogenetics research. Unknown to him though, a raid was about to be commenced by Mishima Zaibatsu. The Zaibatsu's leader, Heihachi Mishima, was looking for the remains of his own son, Kazuya, in order to create a new life form since Kazuya had the devil gene, which was necessary in order to splice Ogre's genetic code into another living organism.

Sonic peeked around the corner and saw the Tekken Force, The Zaibatsu's private army, heading his way. He hid in the darkness of the labs at the Tekken Force ran by with their guns aimed not noticing him. After they ventured deeper into the lab, Sonic headed towards where he heard the glass shattered. He looked outside the broken window at the night sky. He then worried about where he was, his friends, and his girlfriend. "The night sky looks the same." He told himself "So do the stars and the moon." He followed up with. He then had a flashback regarding the occurrence of Chaos Control. He thought to himself, "Could this be the power of the Chaos Emerald? Am I in a different place? Did I travel through time and space? Am I the only one here? Or is everyone else also here?" He then said out loud to himself "Oh well, I guess I'll soon find out!"

He continued to hear more gunshots, he thought, "Maybe I can catch up to that army." He quickly hurried while staying quiet to avoid being detected. The Tekken Force kept moving quickly though, but Sonic was able to keep up enough to hear them. The leader of the squadron shouted, "GO GO GO! Ransack this lab! We are not getting out until we find his remains!" One of the members replied, "But sir, haven't we looked everywhere?" The leader replied, "NO! I swear I can feel it." Another member replied, "Sir, I'm getting a reading from here, but it seems to moving." The leader replied, "I see. Everyone, follow me." That reading lead them to another dark corridor of the lab near the storage room where Kazuya's remains were supposedly kept. The leader said, "I don't see anything." All of a sudden, they were blown out by a force from behind. The leader regained his balance and said, "What was that?" They turned around and saw a figure emerge. Kazuya Mishima.

Kazuya was resurrected in G Corporation's research facility. After his resurrection, Kazuya offered his body as research material to determine the true nature of the Devil that resided within him. Kazuya's goal was to unify his two selves into one. Kazuya theorized that if he unified his body with the Devil, he would be able to truly harness its powers. He could then finally take revenge against Heihachi and the Mishima Zaibatsu. Everyone stood in shock at the sight of Kazuya. Inside of his control center Helicopter, one of Heihachi's subordinates yelled," SIR! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS! HE'S ALIVE!" Heihachi ran over to the monitor and muttered, "You're still alive?!"

The leader yelled out, "STOP HIM." Enraged that Heihachi thwarted his plans, Kazuya obliterated the heavily armed Tekken Force via hand to hand combat, and vanished into the flames of the lab's wreckage thinking he took everyone out, including the leader, or so he thought. Heihachi was infuriated by Kazuya's escape and took out his anger on his hapless subordinates who reported the escape.

Sonic then walked into the corridor observing the damage that Kazuya caused. No one could see him since all the cameras on their helmets were disabled when Kazuya knocked everyone out. However, Sonic noticed one force soldier sitting against the wall, breathing sporadically, it was the leader. The leader then took off his helmet to reveal a young 21 year old Caucasian male, clean shaven, with short brown hair, and brown eyes. Sonic asked, "Are you alright?" The leader replied, "Aside from being beaten up and almost killed, I guess you can say I am." He then realized who he was talking to. "Hey! You can talk!" Sonic replied, "Naturally, why do you ask?" The leader said, "Just wondering. My name is Michael. And you are?" Sonic replied. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" The two then smiled at each other.

Michael then broke the ice, "Well Sonic. We should get out of here. Come on." The two had followed the path they came from the other way, and soon enough, they were back to where they started. They looked around. "Shoot. Not much room for an exit huh." Said Michael. Then, out of nowhere, a voiced called out, "Sonic!" It was Tails in the Tornado 2. "Let's go." Said Sonic as he jumped on the one of the plane's wings. Michael followed suit jumping in the passenger seat behind Tails. Tails turned around and asked, "Who are you?" Michael replied, "I'm Michael, I'll explain everything else when we get back to my place." He then gave Tails the coordinates to his place, and soon enough, they headed off back to his place to get some sleep and figure out what was going on.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Don't forget to drop a review. This is going to be one hell of a project. Oh, and insert obvious disclaimers here.

P.S And before anyone asks yes, I'm using parts Sonic X as the basis for some of this story, except instead of Chris Thorndyke, we get someone better.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductory Rescue

After escaping G-Corporation, the three arrived back at Michael's house. "We're finally home." He said as Tails landed the Tornado 2 on top his rooftop landing strip. The roof also had a couple helipads with one pad containing a chopper. The three then hopped out of the Tornado 2. Tails then suddenly said, "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. Terribly sorry about that." Michael replied, "It's alright. You have to admit, it wasn't the best time for introductions." Tails replied, "Yeah, my name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails, and I'm Sonic's very best buddy!" Michael then noticed Tails' twin tails. He then said, "I can see why; It's nice to meet you."

Michael then led Sonic & Tails inside the building, heading down via a glass elevator. When they stepped out, Michael flipped on a light switch inside the living room causing a bulb to illuminate.

Sonic & Tails were impressed that someone this young could have such a nice place to live in, Tails said, "Wow. Neat place. How does someone like you get a place like this?" Michael replied, "Well, having the highest rank possible in the Tekken Force does come with some nice benefits. Mainly a good pay. Care for some wine?" Sonic said, "Sure." Tails followed up, "Definitely, especially after the night we've had." Michael replied, "Excellent. I'll be back."

Sonic & Tails then took a seat on the couch. Soon enough, Michael came back with 3 wine glasses in one hand and a bottle of Zombie Zin Red Wine in the other. As he took a seat on the couch, he put the bottle and glasses on the coffee table and said, "Alright boys, I got something real good." He then pulled out a waiter corkscrew and opened the bottle with no problem. He then poured glasses for all 3 shortly before plugging the bottle back up with a bottle stopper. They then took all took a sip at the same time. Sonic exclaimed, "This is quite good." Tails said, "I needed this." Michael replied, "I'm glad you guys enjoy It." Before taking another sip.

They sat around for a bit, slowly drinking the wine and discussing various things. "So how did you guys exactly get here?" Asked Michael. They then explained what happened as well as mentioning things Michael may not have been aware of. He simply replied, "Interesting." Before taking another sip that would ultimately be the last. Tails said, "Our friends might still be out there. Can you help us find them?" Michael replied, "Sure." They looked over at the clock noting its time, 10:30 PM. They arrived at 10:15 PM. "It's getting a bit late though. I suggest we go to sleep." He noted. The two, who had also finished their wine, nodded in agreement. "Come on, I'll lead you to the guest bedrooms." Said Michael as he got up setting down the wine glass on the table.

He then led the two through a hall before arriving at 2 doors next to each other. He opened the door on the left and turned on the light. "Hope you like it." Said Michael. Sonic walked in taking in the sight of the nicely decorated room. Sonic replied, "I like it." Michael replied, "Great. Oh, don't think I forgot about you Tails." Tails then opened the door on the right and turned on the light. It looked much of the same like Sonic's room, except for say a few small differences.

The two then took off their shoes, socks, and gloves before climbing in to the king sized mattresses in their rooms. For them, it was finally a relief to sleep on a nice warm bed after a long hard day. The only downside is that something was missing, their girlfriends. But for them, the wait to see them wouldn't be too long. They pulled the covers over themselves. "Goodnight Sonic. Goodnight Tails." Said Michael as he shut the lights off in their rooms. They both replied in unison, "Goodnight Michael." Which caused him to smile. "Sweet dreams boys." He replied before shutting their doors.

He walked back into the living room to clean a bit. He took the wine glasses and put them in the dishwasher completing a load in the process. He then went back into the living room, took the bottle of wine, and went back to his room. He took a pump and used it to remove the oxygen out of the wine to preserve it shortly before putting back in his own wine cooler. He then changed out of his armor and into a white t shirt and green athletic shorts before climbing into bed. Before he shut his eyes he thought, "I hope I can help reunite them with their girlfriends." His eyes then shut naturally as he fell into a deep sleep.

Soon enough, the new day came. It was about 7:30 AM when Michael woke up. He looked over at the clock and thought, "Yep that looks about right." He felt refreshed, it was like the wine they had last night helped. He got out of bed, took a quick shower, dressed in a black graphic shirt, black cargo shorts, and black shoes and socks.

Not too long after he stepped out of his room after getting ready, he found himself being greeted by Sonic & Tails who had just woken up as they opened their doors. He greeted them, "Good Morning Guys." They replied, "Good morning Michael." "Sleep well?" He asked. "Yeah. It's like the wine helped us sleep better." Said Tails. Michael replied, "Well, I can say the same thing. Care for some breakfast?" Sonic replied, "Definitely." Tails followed up with a nod.

The three headed into his kitchen, cooked and ate some breakfast all while talking about various things about themselves. After they finished eating, they cleaned up. "Alright boys, I suggest you both go take a shower. Then meet me in my room, and we'll discuss our plans from there." Sonic & Tails nodded in agreement and headed off to their own bathrooms attached to their rooms to shower down.

Meanwhile, Michael went back to his room, and booted up his super computer to check for any leads. As he was doing his usual internet checking, he pulled up the stocks and noticed something. "Huh, G-Corporation's stock took a hit." He continued the usual browsing until an interesting headline showed up in his feed. The headline read, 'G-Corporation facility severely damaged. Causalities involved.' His eyes widened. He had been presumed as dead alongside the squadron he leaded that night.

As if that wasn't bad enough, some rather interesting pictures and videos were sent to him. He opened them up, and what he saw shocked him. It was Cream & Cheese, trapped. The poor rabbit cried "Please stay away. I'm scared." Her companion also cried out, "Chao! (Help!)" As he continued to watch, he couldn't help but feel his heart hurt due to what he was seeing. Cream cried out, "Please stay away." Again while sobbing. Michael then said to himself, "So, they weren't the only ones who came here after all."

Just as Sonic & Tails finished their showers, Michael yelled loud enough for them to hear, "BOYS!" They had both finished drying themselves as they hurried into his room. He then showed them what he saw, "Looks like one of your friends is in trouble." Sonic & Tails said in unison, "CREAM!" Tails asked, "Where is she?" Michael replied, "They seem to have been transported from the police to Area 99 military research facility." Sonic asked, "Military?" Michael replied, "Yeah. The National Defense Force. They have war tanks, fighter planes, and weapons of war." "Something like Eggman." Said Sonic. "We got to get there quick. Both of you gear up, and let's go." Michael didn't want to waste any time helping them out. Within a matter of seconds, Sonic & Tails put on their shoes, socks, and gloves, and had met Michael, who had donned a black trench coat with some gear inside the pockets over his outfit, by the elevator. They took the elevator to the rooftop, hopped in the Tornado 2, and were on their way.

As they flew, with Sonic on the frontend, Tails asked Michael, "I don't get it. Someone like my girlfriend, why would they take her to this place?" Michael replied, "According to what was sent to me, the government fools believe you guys are some sort of aliens or biological weapons developed in another country. How could they mistake an innocent rabbit girl for something like that?" As they got closer to the base, Michael jumped out of the passenger seat and landed next to Sonic at the middle point of the plane's wings. He reached into his pocket of his trench coat and gave him an infrared scope. "Put it on." Sonic asked, "What is it?" Michael replied, "An infrared scope, Area 99 is going to be full of sensor traps. This will help you detect them; we can also communicate between each other, and I put the same camcorder technology used in the scouts from the Tekken Force's helmet. That way, I can see the action." As soon as Michael finished his overly long explanation, they arrived. Sonic said, "Thank you. Looks like we're here. I'm going in." Michael replied, "Good luck." Sonic jumped off the plane safely landing on the roof.

Meanwhile, inside the facility, Cream and Cheese were trapped in a testing chamber in the base of operations being prepared to be experimented on. Cream cried, "Please let us out of here!" But it was no use, a camera was pointed towards the chamber and examined them. Cream asked herself, "What is this place? What do they plan to do with us?" The camera continued to examine them as it provided the scientists with information. A worried look shot upon Cream's face as she felt a drop of sweat drip down her face.

As Sonic landed on the empty roof, Michael asked him through the communicator, "Do you read me Sonic? Are you in?" Sonic replied, "Yeah." Michael replied back, "Great. I suggest you go through the air vent. That's a dead blind spot for security." Sonic replied, "All right." Michael then told him, "By the way, if you keep going in suspicious looking directions, it'll probably take you to your destination." Sonic found the air vent and slipped in undetected by the cameras.

"I'm inside the air vent." Said Sonic. "Roger." Replied Michael. Sonic kept sliding until he hit a stop. "This sure is deep." He said. He looked ahead and saw lasers thanks to the scope. Michael saw the action through his phone as Tails landed the plane away from the base. "Some blind spot this is." Said Sonic. "No kidding, even the air vents have security lasers in them." Replied Michael. Sonic then looked through one of the see through areas of the vent and saw the cameras' slow moment. "I can handle that movement hands down."

He opened the hatch, and he snuck past the cameras when they weren't looking. He made it to the other side of the all without a problem. He commented, "Piece of cake." He did the same for the next set of cameras, and so on. Back in the lab, the scanner of the chamber examined Cream & Cheese. The data that showed up surprised the scientists. "This is scary." Cream said worryingly. Cheese replied, "Chao (It is.)" Eventually, Sonic was around the corner of the facility in which Cream & Cheese were being examined.

Sonic thought, "This place sure looks suspicious. But how should I make it inside? If it's only me, I could handle it. But I'll have to bring Cream and Cheese with me, so I can't get too reckless." Just as he finished his thought, the power suddenly went off. At that point the door unlocked. "What's going on?" Said one of the confused scientists. One of the other scientists commented, "I can't see a thing!" All of a sudden, the glass broke in the chamber, but they couldn't see anything. One of the scientists asked, "What was that?! What was that sound?!" Unknown to them, Sonic had busted Cream & Cheese out.

She was about to call out his name, but she was shushed by Sonic as it would blow their cover. Unfortunately, Cheese didn't get the memo, and happily excited, "Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao (Sonic! Thank you for rescuing us.)" All while hugging the blue hedgehog almost blowing their cover in the process. One of the scientists exclaimed," Who is it?!" Sonic told Cream, "We're going to run for it." She replied, "Ok." Sonic handed Cheese to her as the two ran for it. Michael told Sonic, "I see you found your friend. You can thank me for hacking in and getting the power offline. You all need to get out of there now. The power will come back up any minute now. Go!"

Sonic took Cream's hand as she held onto to Cheese all while they hurried through the darkened corridor. No camera was able to detect them due to the power outage. All while they hurried, Cream asked, "Did you do this too, Mr. Sonic?" Sonic replied, "No I didn't. A friend did." She replied, "You probably have the power to summon good luck." He replied back, "You think so?" Unfortunately, the power came back on after he finished his sentence. Cream said, "Could it be? I'm sorry, because I said something I shouldn't have." All while both cameras were pointed at them. Michael said, "It's not the bunny's fault. There was only a limited time window for the power to be off. They're probably gonna have guards swarming the place for you both, you both need to get out now!" Sonic re-assured her, "It has nothing to do with you." As he finished, the cameras both had guns' that popped out of the top. Sonic got a tighter grip on her hand and said, "Shit! Let's Go!" Cream replied, "Okay!" Cheese also replied, "Chao (Oh boy.)"

They kept dodging the gunfire quickly. Michael & Tails saw what was happening and couldn't believe it. "Just how powerful are these guys?!" Exclaimed Tails. Michael replied, "I don't know, but we got to get to them fast before something terrible happens." They both hopped in the Tornado 2 and took off quickly. Back at Area 99, Sonic got an idea. He let go Cream's hand worrying her in the process. Sonic exclaimed, "Run!" Cream worryingly said, "But…" But before she could finish, Sonic jumped in the air, punched out one camera, jumped to the camera on the opposite end of the wall, and used the laser to destroy the other cameras. Michael said into the communicator, "Buddy, I like the way you think." Cream couldn't believe what she saw. Sonic told her, "I said run!" She replied "Okay!" and ran quickly while Sonic destroyed the camera he was using. The system voice said, "D2 area blocked off." Soon enough, doors were shutting fast. Cream & Cheese hurried while Cream exclaimed, "We're going to be locked in!"

Sonic heard that, exclaimed, "Oops." And picked her up quick enough to get through the door picking her up in the process. But he soon stopped and put her down as they encountered yet another camera set. All of a sudden, a set of small paper airplanes appeared. Cream asked, "What are those?!" Soon enough, they destroyed all the cameras. Cream asked, "What's going on?" Sonic replied, "I don't know, but now's our chance." They hurried through the door. All of a sudden, the power shut off yet again. One of the operators in the operating room said, "The laser surveillance cameras are out of control!"

The laser cameras that weren't destroyed were going haywire shooting all over the place as Sonic, Cream & Cheese hurried up the stairs to get to the roof. She asked, "You honestly aren't doing all this, Mr. Sonic?" He replied, "I told you no!" As he finished, one of the lasers cut off a part of the stairs, causing Cream & Cheese to almost fall. Lucky for them, Sonic grabbed her hand, unlucky for them, the lasers destroyed yet another part of the stairs. With all his might Sonic grabbed Cream and held her tightly the same way her boyfriend would do when they snuggled, all while they jumped from wall to wall before landing at the top of the almost destroyed stairs. He then put her down.

Sonic assured her, "We're safe now. You were scared. Weren't you, lady?" She shook her head no and said, "Thank you, Sonic." He replied, "Ah, it was really nothing." He then heard a sound, "This sound is…" he said as he took off the scope and put his ear towards the wall and listened closely. He mumbled, "It's the sound of a plane. Oh I see." He was able to figure it out, Tails & Michael had arrived. Michael said, "We made it, let's extract them out and go home." Sonic, Cream & Cheese busted out of the building & landed on the right wing of the plane face down. They looked up and saw Tails & Michael. Sonic greeted Tails, "Hi there." He replied back, "Hi." Cream said, "I see. So it was you, my lovely Tails." Michael followed up, "Well, it was your boyfriend, and me." Cream asked, "Who are you? And how do you know I'm Tails' girlfriend?" He replied, "I'll explain later. Let's get back to my house." Michael then hopped out of the passenger seat and landed on the left wing of the plane that way Cream could have it. Tails told them, "Hang on tight so you don't fall out." They all flew back to his place shortly after.

After they landed, they stayed on the rooftop for a bit. Cream introduced herself, "I'm Cream and this is my friend, Cheese." They both said in unison, "It's nice to meet you." And bowed while they said it. She followed up with, "And yes, I'm Tails' girlfriend." Before giving Tails a peck on his check making him blush red. Michael replied, "My name is Michael, and it's certainly nice to meet you both. It seems we'll become really good friends. Sonic then said, "Oh. By the way, thanks for the scope." Before giving the scope back to him. He then put the scope up in his pocket of his trench coat. Afterwards, he pulled out one of the paper airplanes and examined it, "I've never seen such micron sized radio controlled planes before." He said. Tails replied, "Something like this is no big deal." Michael replied, "No, well, this is really fantastic. Where did you learn all this scientific technology?' Tails further replied, "Where? All I can say is that I learned it in the world that I came from."

Michael said, "Even someone who has so much knowledge with technology as myself needs to learn something like this." Cream then said, "Tails, Thanks for helping out in rescuing us." Before giving him a sweet & gentle kiss on the lips which he gladly returned. She followed up with, "And thank you Mr. Michael for also helping out." He replied, "Glad I could be of assistance." Tails then asked, "Uh, Sonic. If you, I, Cream and Cheese were all affected by that accident, could it also be that…all the others are here too?" Sonic replied, "The others who were there at that time were Knuckles, Amy and…" Just as he was about to finish, he realized something. Everyone said in unison, "Dr. Eggman!"

Yes, indeed. Eggman and his robot assistants were thrown into Earth as well. Their base had landed on a small island. Eggman said, "Oh. So we were thrown into this world by Chaos Control, eh? Oh well. I'll establish the foundation for the Eggman Empire in this world. Then I'll expand my territory to other worlds!" shortly before doing an evil laugh.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh boy. This was a big one, but I'm glad chapter 2 is done. Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunt For Amy & Knuckles

Author's Note: I apologize for not much Tekken stuff happening in the previous chapter. It'll build more after this chapter. With that said, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

While observing the city through his base, Eggman started thinking about his plans of world domination. "I'll guess I'll start by conquering this town." Decoe then presented him with a small deck of cards containing various robots Eggman built and asked, "Which one will you choose?" Eggman took the deck and said, "Let me see…Hmm. Which card should I choose? " while looking through the cards. He then put the cards in a slot on his control desk and pulled a lever. Whichever machine lit up on the screen, he would choose that robot. "Bingo! This will be it!" He said as the machine landed on Type E-23 Missile Wrist.

Meanwhile, in the sewers of Station Square, Amy & Knuckles were walking through them trying to find Sonic. "It's all Sonic's fault." Exclaimed Knuckles. Amy replied, "You've got it wrong, Knuckles. It all boils down to Eggman." Knuckles didn't buy it. "Nah. If Sonic didn't get reckless, this wouldn't have happened in the first place!" Amy asked him, "What makes you so sure?" Knuckles answered, "Because it's always the same! Am I wrong?" Amy replied, "I don't like you when you talk about Sonic like that!" Knuckles replied, "Well that's just fine!" before walking off. Amy asked, "Hey, are you going to leave me behind?" Knuckles told her, "If you don't like me, don't follow me." Amy muttered, "Really, you're just so stubborn." She hurried so she wouldn't get left behind.

Back on the surface, at a crowded beach not too far from Station Square, people were having fun. While a group of people were playing with a beach ball, one of them knocked it into the water. When a girl wearing an orange bikini from that group went to get it, Type E-23 appeared from underneath the water startling everyone in the process. As soon as the girl screamed, the robot started its destruction. Everybody ran and screamed not knowing what to do. Eggman, flying in his pod, told the robot, "Go for it, E-23! Teach them how powerful Dr. Eggman is!"

Back at Michael's house, he, Tails, & Cream were hanging out on the roof. Cream and Tails were enjoying each other's company with Tails being behind Cream and holding his arms around her waist. Michael was washing the Tornado 2 down while wearing a white button up baseball jersey with black stripes, black work shorts that went down to his knees, and black shoes. Tails told him, "Spick and span. You're pretty good with a hose." Michael replied, "What can I say, it's like working a gun. Just point and shoot. Once we wax it, it'll shine even more." As he finished up, something else came across his mind. "Hey, have you two seen Sonic?" Cream replied, "Sonic said he was going out for a walk and left." Michael muttered, "Even after I told him that he'll be seen if he leaves the house." Tails assured him, "He may be seen, but he won't get caught." Michael replied, "I guess so, but…" Tails asked, "And what did you want with Sonic?" A notification popped up on his phone, he looked at it. "There's big trouble in town right now."

Type E-23 was continuing its rampage downtown. A squadron a cops were ready to open fire. The leader yelled, "Freeze! Freeze, or we'll shoot!" The robot didn't listen and continued to move towards the squad. "Fire!" The cops fired their guns upon hearing the command. But it was no use. The bullets were ineffective against the robot's armor. One of them even used a flamethrower to no avail. Eggman came down and told the squad who were shocked by the robot's strength, "You fools! Something like that won't work! Now who's your superior?!" The leader replied, "The chief of police." Eggman replied back, "Then call him here." Before flying away allowing the robot to destroy more.

Meanwhile, Tails & Cream took an emergency flight to look for Sonic. As they flew through the city, Tails thought, "I wonder where Sonic went." Cream replied, "It better not have been too far." Back underground, Knuckles & Amy continued to walk. Amy tiredly suggested, "Why don't we rest a while?" Knuckles replied, "You don't have to follow me, you know!" Amy was gonna say something, but then she thought, "I can't let Knuckles go off on his own." She then asked him, "Do you think we're going to be able to return home?" He replied, "I don't 'think', I 'know.'" She asked him, "How?" Knuckles answered her, "Well, how else, but to find a way. At least I will. I've got to go back. I have something I have to protect. I've got work to do. That's why I can't be wasting my time in a place like this!" As they found an exit, they felt the ground shake. Knuckles asked, "What's that?" They exited the sewer and saw the destruction the robot caused.

The robot went into a nearby bank, and blasted a hole in the building to get to the roof as ordered by Eggman. Soon enough, police surrounded the building. Eggman then projected himself so that every person could see him. "People, listen up! My name is Dr. Eggman! I am the genius scientist of this century! I am going to establish the Eggman Empire here starting right now! This world will be mine!" Following the announcement was an evil laugh. Back at Michael's house, everyone watched the broadcast on his TV. Tails muttered, "Dr. Eggman." The chief of police, who was on the scene, asked, "Is that robot yours?!" Eggman replied, "Absolutely!" The chief then yelled, "Then get that robot out of the way right this minute! It's a total nuisance!" Eggman replied back, "You give me this town then!" The chief asked, "Just what do you mean?" Eggman told him, "I mean this!" With the snap of his fingers, E-23's grappling hook destroyed one of their cars. Eggman then told him, "Give me this town!" The chief told him, "I don't have the authority to. Tell the Mayor." Eggman told him, "Then get the Mayor!"

Back at Michael's house, Tails had gotten the Tornado 2 ready for another flight to find Sonic. Tails said, "Hurry, Michael!" He replied, "I'm coming." As he finished putting on his black trench coat. He then hopped in the passenger seat quickly. Michael then asked Cream, "Tell Sonic about this when he comes home, okay?" She replied, "Of course!" Tails then said, "We'll be on our way then!" Michael replied, "Let's Go!" The Tornado 2 had then taken off.

Back in the city, they had brought the Mayor to Eggman. Eggman asked, "And what is your answer?" The Mayor replied, "Dr. Eggman, we will not yield to your threats!" Eggman replied, "Whatever" before snapping his fingers. E-23 damaged yet another building. "Well? Are you going to give it to me or not?!" The Mayor replied, "You'll have to ask the governor… rather the President." Eggman, getting more frustrated by the moment then said, "E-23, beat them to a pulp…" But before he could snap his fingers, a voice yelled at him, "Cut It Out, Eggman!" It was Tails. The Tornado 2 had flown in ready for combat.

They flew near Eggman's pod causing him to duck. Eggman was shocked. "Tails?! Is Sonic with you too?!" He told E-23, "E-23! Intruders have gone your way! Beat them to a pulp!" The robot complied, but couldn't hit the Tornado 2 to save its life. Michael commented, "Jeez, this robot is relentless!" Tails said, "Okay, it's our turn now!" While dodging the robot, Tails fired the Tornado 2's machine guns. The bullets felt more like B.B gun pellets to the robot. "It's no good. The attacks don't work." Michael replied, "Tails, look below!" Tails didn't notice, but the grappling hook hit the propeller startling Tails. "The propeller's been destroyed!" Within a matter of time though, after pushing some buttons, the Tornado 2 entered its jet mode. Tails said, "We're fine now." They continued to dodge the machine while onlookers saw what was happening, including Knuckles & Amy.

"It's Tails! We've got to go help them!" Said Amy. Knuckles replied, "I really don't want to get involved with them." Amy pouted, "Stupid Knuckles!" before going to stop the robot. Knuckles called out, "Hey, Amy!" as she ran off. He muttered, "Talk about a nuisance." Before running after her. Amy took a nearby elevator. Knuckles caught up to her before the door shut. "Amy! Wait up!" But the door shut before he could get in. "Damn! What's with everybody anyway?! Meanwhile, Sonic was off running, but stopped when he saw onlookers looking at a display. He saw Eggman laugh evilly. "Eggman! So he's here too!" He then saw the Tornado 2 battling Type E-23. "They seem to be having fun." He then ran off to catch up to them. As the Tornado 2 continued battling, Knuckles reached the rooftop. "So that's it. I'll wait till he's off guard." As he finished, Amy arrived. "What took you so long, Amy?" But she didn't bother to answer back. With her Piko Piko hammer in hand, she was ready to strike. She pulled back getting ready to hit. As she did this, she cried out "Why you…Stop bullying Tails!" Knuckles called out, "Don't, Amy!" But it was too late, she took a swing to no avail. The robot then turned around and grabbed her. "Let Amy go!" Knuckles tried to step in and save her. But then, a wild Eggman appeared causing him to stop. "Hold it, Knuckles! If you try anything…" He snapped his fingers, and the robot tightened its grip on Amy. "No! Ouch!" Knuckles replied, "You dirty bastard! Let go of Amy!" Eggman replied, "Dirty bastard? She's the one who first picked the fight. All E-23 did was protect himself." He then looked around. "Huh? I don't see him… that horrible hedgehog." Tails said, "If only Sonic were here." Michael then looked down and saw blue flashes of light. Sonic arrived. "Tails! Look over there." Eggman muttered, "What?!"

The Tornado 2 then flew down closer to Sonic where Michael gave him a ring. Sonic replied, "Thank you." Eggman said, "Here he comes E-23." E-23 then threw Amy back scarring her. Knuckles caught her. Sonic transformed into his Super Spin Mode dodging gunfire, and taunting the robot while being on its grappling hook. He then tricked the robot into damaging itself by taunting it. He then jumped into the air and finished the robot in one strike. Michael said, "Yes!" Sonic then looked at the startled Eggman and asked, "Now what?" Eggman replied angrily, "Why how dare you, Sonic! You'll pay for this. Our battle has just begun!" as he flew away in shame. Amy then called out, "Sonic!" He called out to her, "Amy!" She ran over and hugged him, he returned her hug. She said, "I missed you so much!" He replied back, "I missed you to Amy" before giving her a passionate kiss which she happily accepted. Michael saw that and said, "Aww, now that's sweet." However, the moment was cut short when S.S.P.D. SWAT, G.U.N. soldiers, and The Tekken Force arrived.

They all armed their guns, one of the leaders said, "Everyone raise your hands!" Knuckles replied, "Who the hell are you guys?" The leader said, "Do as you're told!" Knuckles replied, "You guys sure are rude." The leader replied back, "You wanna fight?" Michael then called out, "Sonic! Get On!" Sonic put his arm around Amy and they held on to each other tightly as he held onto the ladder. Sonic said, "Come on, Knuckles!" Amy followed up, "Hurry, Knuckles!" Only then did he run to get on the Tornado 2. The commander yelled, "Fire!" Every soldier fired their gun, but missed. Knuckles then grabbed onto the ladder. As they got away from the Soldiers, Michael said, "Let's go home. Lie low for a while." Tails said, "Cream and Cheese are waiting for us there too." Amy replied, "Huh, really?! So we're all together again?" Knuckles said, "Sorry. Count me out." Before letting go of the rope to glide freely. Amy said, "Knuckles!" "So long!" At that point, Knuckles glided away. Amy asked, "Knuckles…Why?" Sonic replied, "He's got his thing to do." Amy replied, "Yeah. But as long as we have each other, we'll be fine." She rested her head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on her head for the rest of the flight home. They did this to show each other how much they love each other.

Meanwhile, while flying back to their base in Station Square, one of the Tekken Force soldiers were contacted by Heihachi via PDA. Heihachi asked, "Did you capture the animals?" The leader of the squadron replied, "Terribly sorry sir, but the animals escaped before we could capture them." Heihachi was furious. "WHAT?!" He followed up with, "We'll have to keep looking for them." Before hanging up. Heihachi didn't know what to do. Dr. Abel, Heihachi's lead scientific advisor, urged the enraged Heihachi to quickly find a way to capture Sonic & Company & Kazuya. Once his anger subsided, Heihachi thought of a plan. "Abel. Schedule a meeting with the animals' nemesis. If I work with him, we can rule the world together." Able replied, "Yes Sir!"


	4. Chapter 4: First Chaos Emerald Battle

Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. College life is crazy. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Sometime after the incident, Heihachi found himself sitting across from Eggman in his base, whose robot assistants were behind him. Eggman asked, "Who are you and what do you want with me?" Heihachi replied, "I'm Heihachi Mishima, the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. I've wanted to meet with you to after seeing what happened downtown the other day. I must say, I'm impressed" Eggman was intrigued by what Heihachi said, "Go on." Heihachi continued, "You desire world domination, and your machinery is very impressive. I could learn a few things from you." Eggman asked, "Anything else?" Heihachi continued, "Yeah. I have the same desires for world domination. We should team up." Eggman was shocked. An unknown to him, wanted to team up. He then asked, "Why should I team up with you?"

Heihachi then played Eggman a video on his screen. Heihachi explained, "I was looking into that robot of yours. It's quite impressive. But it seems like we got a little more than we excepted." The video than transitioned to footage of what was captured when the Tekken Force spotted Sonic and his friends on the roof. "Those pesky animals are quite the thing, and you want to stop them. Let me help you. In return, we can exchange ideas, and together we can rule the world."

Eggman asked, "How can I trust you?" Heihachi replied, "Trust me. Your machinery, my military, imagine the benefits." Eggman then thought for a bit. It seemed too good to be true. Yet at the same time, the two geniuses really could have a lot of impact if they work together. That, and they could capture their targets quicker. Eggman told him, "Alright. You got yourself a deal." The two then shook hands. Just as they finished, Heihachi noticed something, on the footage, where Sonic & friends were shown flying away, another figure could be briefly seen. However, Heihachi couldn't make out who the person was.

Heihachi then realized something. They needed to lure everyone out. But how were they going to do that? At that point they realized something. Eggman then mentioned, "The chaos emeralds. We find them, and could use them to lure them out. But how?" Heihachi replied, "I've got it. I'll host The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4." Eggman then replied, "Oh. I see. Offer them as a prize." Heihachi replied, "That will bring them out." The two then said in unison, "We'll take them all out and rule the world!" An evil laugh then filled the room from everyone for a short time. Shortly afterward, an evil smile crept upon everyone's lips.

Back at Michael's house, everyone was hanging out in his room, the Sonic & Tails enjoyed their girlfriends' company, while Michael, wearing a black graphic T-Shirt and black athletic shorts, was doing his usual internet research. Something then came across his mind that he hadn't thought of before. "I'm curious, you've explained to me that Chaos Control brought you guys here, and how time and space were warped because of Chaos Control, but what exactly are Chaos Emeralds?" Tails replied, "The Chaos Emeralds are ancient emeralds with powerful properties and abilities." Amy followed up, "Once you gather all seven of the Chaos Emeralds, legend says that the entire world will be in the path of your hand." Michael replied, "However, that might not happen. Legends have legendary heroes for a reason." Cream asked, "Will it ever end?" Michael told her, "I wonder if it will end. Sooner or later, the Chaos Emeralds may disappear."

"They haven't disappeared…Once more there are seven Chaos Emeralds and they have been scattered around again." Sonic said, "Then, you mean they're somewhere around here?" Michael asked. Sonic replied, "That's right." Tails replied, "You're kidding…where could they have been scattered to? Maybe they went back to our faraway world, or maybe they're somewhere in this world, but I don't really know."

Michael then realized, "If the seven emeralds are in this world, and we go a find them all, Chaos Control will happen again, and you guys can return to the other world. Right, Sonic?" Sonic replied, "Well, that's right!" Michael replied, "Good. We just have to prevent Eggman & Mishima from getting to them first."

Meanwhile, on an airplane, the president was being informed about what was going on. His subordinate told him, "Mr. President. Our colleagues have found a good place." The president replied, "What? Just where are they?" His subordinate replied, "The animals are in some rich kid's home in Station Square. Dr. Eggman has surfaced in the Southern Sea, where he has set up base in an obscure location." The president replied, "Alright then, chase after them! Right now!" His subordinate, worrying the president has lost his mind, replied, "Please wait a moment. Because we're lacking in correct information, we cannot hunt them out just yet." The president growled in frustration and said, "Then hurry up and stop Dr. Eggman's terrorist group." His subordinate replied yet again, "We are already monitoring Dr. Eggman's activity. The Southern Sea police patrol are finding him." The president yet again, "And those animals?" His subordinate replied, "We couldn't find much information on the kid, but we have just begun to monitor the animals. Another deputy agent is investigating. He'll find the place the boy is hiding them in."

Downtown was just as busy as ever. People having to get to places, and of course, construction work. At one particular construction yard, a Chaos Emerald was hiding within the dirt. That is, until one of the machines unknowingly struck the emerald head on. The green Chaos Emerald unleashed its power on the machine not only startling some workers, but causing the machine to go haywire in the process. The worker exclaimed in frustration, "Stop, you piece of junk! Stop, I said!" But it was no use. The driver jumped out as the machine got stuck on a hill of dirt. One of his co-workers asked, "What happened?" The driver, still stunned by what happened said, "I…I have absolutely no idea!"

Meanwhile, while Tails & Cream were sleeping together on the couch in Michael's living room, a news report about the Chaos Emerald aired.

"The police department have found the gem responsible, but have no clue what it is. It looks like an ordinary gem but it emits electric waves that demagnetize machinery. Most likely they believe the television you are watching now is being affected by this. The noise you're seeing on the television screen is due to the interference of the broadcast from the gem's energy." The reporter then held up an illustration of the Chaos Emerald. "The stone looks like this"

Tails had just opened his eyes when he saw the sketch and felt shocked. His reaction was enough to wake up his girlfriend as well.

"Cream, the Chaos Emerald!" She replied back, "We have to let Sonic know!" They both got off the couch and quickly ran to find Sonic, who was outside hanging out on the roof. He thought out loud, "Well, now! I wonder what I'll do..." As both Tails & Cream arrived, Cream yelled out, "Big problems, Sonic!" He looked down and saw Cream & Tails. He asked them, "What's up?" He looked over as Cream continued to say, "Big problems! Big problems!" While they were outside, Michael, who was just walking through, caught a glimpse of the report. "In the area around the site of the accident, no radiation has been detected. Just what made the stone affect the machine? Scientists are working hard to discover what it is. That's all. Scarlet Lucia reporting for SSTV." He shut off his TV after the report finished and said, "So they were brought here after all. I should gear up, and we should go get the emerald ASAP."

Unfortunately for them, Eggman had also caught a glimpse of the broadcast from his base and was ready to strike. He laughed and said, "If it isn't a Chaos Emerald…They came to this world as well. Hey!" Decoe came over with the deck of cards asking, "Yes, which will you choose?" Eggman took the cards and looked through them a bit. "Which will it be…Which should I use today?" Feeling undecided like usual, he put the deck in the selection machine, pushed a button, and pulled the lever. The machine stopped on Type E-11 Beacon. He exclaimed out in excitement, "Bingo! This is the one!" Type E-11 took flight with Eggman following it in his Egg Mobile. The agent sent to spy on Eggman's base, who was hiding in the bushes, saw him take flight and radioed in, "The terrorists have moved out." The commander replied, "Roger." As Eggman flew throughout the clear blue skies, he thought, "If I use the Chaos Emerald, I should be able to make a powerful mecha. And if I make a powerful mecha, then that Sonic won't be a problem at all!" Ending with an evil laugh, Eggman hurried off to snatch the emerald before Sonic and company could.

After discussing a plan, everyone geared up, Tails got the Tornado 2 ready for combat, with Amy in the passenger seat, and Michael, donning his black trench coat, on one of the plane's wings. Cream called out to Tails, "Be careful my hero." He replied back, "I will sweetie." Amy then mentioned, "But Sonic already went on ahead, though I wonder if he even knows where to go." Tails replied, "I don't think he knows. He just went to take a look around the area." Michael replied back, "I'm sure he'll be fine. The city is around here. This time it's big. One last thing before we go." He reached into his trench coat pocket, pulled out an all-black spirt band and put it on like a balaclava. "I need to wear this protect my identity. If Mishima sends someone, I could be compromised." After his explanation, they took off to find the emerald and Sonic.

Eventually, the found Sonic. "They finally arrived." Said Sonic as he stood up. "Really…they sure took a roundabout route." Amy called out, "Sonic! Over here!" He replied back, "And you should come more quickly over here!" He jumped off where he was to catch up to them. Meanwhile the construction site, a crowd of onlookers gathered around to see the scene after the craziness unfolded. The news crew found themselves chatting about not much, when all of a sudden, a wild Eggman appeared alongside Type E-11. The crowd panicked and ran the other way knowing Eggman meant trouble. As Sonic was hopping from building to building, he noticed the crowd running. He asked himself, "What happened?" before turning to see Eggman heading his way. "So, Dr. Eggman is also going after the Chaos Emerald, huh?" He then hurried to find the emerald as quick as possible. Eggman then noticed a figure ahead of him, Sonic. Eggman muttered to himself, "He's at it again, is he? E-11! Stop him from getting the Chaos Emerald! The robot then hurried ahead to catch up to Sonic.

As Sonic was running, he jumped, unfortunately it was in the way of the robot which knocked Sonic into the air. The robot then proceeded to bump Sonic around like he was a beach ball. Tails worryingly said, "Amy, give Sonic a ring!" She got a ring and said, "Sonic! Catch this!" She aimed her arm, "Here I go!" She threw the ring. It flew towards Sonic's palms. He attempted to catch the ring, but it slipped away and fell deep into the city. Sonic exclaimed, "No way!" Tails said, "Amy…" Amy replied back, "Oh no! I failed! Hey, can you get a little closer?" Tails replied, "It'll be tough, but we'll see!" Eggman did yet another evil laugh as his plan was working. "That's great! Well now, I'll go ahead and take the Chaos Emerald!" He landed the Egg Mobile at the now deserted construction site, hopped out, removed the tarp and dug for the emerald. He dug until he found the emerald. Just as he was about to take it, another hand snatched it from beneath the dirt, Michael, who had jumped off the plane. Eggman muttered out loud, "Who Dares!?" Michael replied back, "Looking for this?" Before putting the emerald in his trench coat pocket. Eggman attempted to snatch the emerald from him, but he failed because of Michael's swiftness and agility. Michael then took a long jump to the top of an empty parking garage waiting for Sonic, Tails, and Amy to arrive.

Meanwhile, Heihachi was watching from his command center and wasn't impressed with the way the battle was going. "Seems like someone else is aiding the animals after all. He looks familiar, but the mask is preventing from seeing who it is." Heihachi knew he had to do something to get the emerald for Eggman and himself. He called upon one of his soldiers, "Tougou!" Tougou had arrived quickly. "Yes Sir?!" Heihachi then gave him the order, "Someone's interfering with an associate's mission of ours. He may be working with those animals." Heihachi then pulled up a map revealing Michael's location, "He's someone where around here, find him and take the Chaos Emerald from him!" Tougou replied, "Yes Sir!" before heading off to find Michael. Heihachi then thought to himself, "If that's who I think it is aiding that pesky Sonic, we're going to have a serious problem."

Meanwhile, Eggman, who had just been knocked down, got up and radioed Heihachi, "We've got a serious problem." Heihachi replied, "Yeah. I'm aware. I'm sending one of my best soldiers to take him out. Just worry about the animals." Eggman quickly headed back into the Egg Mobile to catch up with Type E-11, who was still bouncing Sonic around.

As Michael was waiting for Sonic & company to pick him up, another figure dropped in on the roof top and called out, "You!" He turned around, it was Tougou wearing his standard Tekken Force armor. "Give up the Chaos Emerald now!" Michael replied, "And if I don't?" Tougou drew his sword from his sheath and declared, "Then I'll take it from you by force." Michael replied back, "Nice sword, but it's not gonna beat this!" He then drew a katana with each hand before combing the handles together with ease to create a double ended katana. He exclaimed, "Come on." The two proceeded to battle for a while.

As Type E-11 was still tossing Sonic around, Tails had flown in closer to give Amy a 2nd shot a giving Sonic a ring. Amy held the ring in her hand and called out, "Sonic!" He had jumped up enough to successfully take the ring from Amy. Afterwards, he quickly regained his balance, wound up into his power spin mode, and sliced through the Type E-11 Beacon causing it to explode. After he landed, he heard the sounds of swords clashing. It was Michael battling Tougou. Sonic called out, "Michael!" He hopped on top of the building to signal to Tails & Amy where he was.

Michael and Tougou didn't notice Sonic's arrival as the two were busy focused on battling each other. Eventually, Michael got the upper hand knocking Tougou back in the progress. Tougou asked, "Just who are you?" Michael replied, "I'd rather not say." Soon enough Tails & Amy arrived. He jumped on the right wing of the plane as he detached the handles of his swords before sheathing both of them, while Sonic hopped on the left wing, as they flew back to Michael's house.

After the battle, an Evac copter picked Tougou. Heihachi, along with a government agent known as Mr. Stewart, were in the chopper. Tougou told the two, "He's very powerful. I can't help but feel like I know him from somewhere." Heihachi asked, "What did he look like?" Tougou replied, "I couldn't tell. He was wearing a balaclava. He looks to be Caucasian. He was tall, brown eyes, and that's really all I can say." Heihachi further replied, "Damn It! How am I going to get him?!" Mr. Stewart added in, "May I suggest, a trap?" He replied, "Oh believe me, I've got one trap planned for him & Kazuya alright."

Cream waited on the rooftop for everyone to return. Soon enough, Sonic, Tails, Amy, & Michael landed the Tornado 2 on Michael's rooftop. They hopped out of the plane after the successful landing. Cream ran up to Tails to greet him, "Tails!" She called out. Tails called out back to her, "Cream!" They ran into each other and embraced one another within their arms. She told him, "I'm glad you guys are back safe." Before giving him a short but sweet kiss on his lips. She then asked, "Did you guys get the emerald?" Michael replied, "Sure did." As he pulled out the emerald from his trench coat pocket after turning his spirit band into a neck scarf. Cream asked, "It all starts with one, right?" Amy replied, "And there's only six more left!" Michael replied, "Yeah, but we can't keep it like this since it affects machines, right?" Tails replied, "Don't worry! My machine is still working…" Michael replied back, "Oh yeah! I'm sorry!" Tails replied, "It's nothing!" Before heading inside, Michael took one last look at the emerald and said, "This is only a start, but I know, we'll get the emeralds." The gang then headed inside to relax after a day of battling.

Back at Mishima Zaibatsu Station Square branch, Heihachi sat within his command center with only his thoughts of revenge. "The time has come." After thinking for some time, an evil smile crept upon Heihachi's lips. The stage was set for trap to lure Kazuya, Michael, Sonic, and his friends.


	5. Chapter 5: Blindsided Brawl

Author's Note: 8/4/2017 UPDATE: After a bunch of work, it's finally here. The Brawl Before The Tournament. Enjoy.

* * *

Soon enough, nightfall came as our heroes decided to call it early tonight due to hectic events that happened throughout the day. After having a toast to their success, finishing the Zombie Zin Red Wine in the process, everyone headed off to their rooms to go to sleep.

Tails was getting the room setup before bed, while Cream was changing into her pajamas in the bathroom. When she was halfway done, with her dress and other accessories off, she took a look in the mirror and thought about something. "We may be in a different world, but that doesn't mean I can't be natural. I mean, I do look like Tails, nothing wrong would be showing." After a short amount of time passed, she made up her mind. "Alright. I'll sleep natural tonight. I trust Tails, and Michael."

As Tails was finishing setting up the bed, removing his shoes, socks, and gloves in the process, Cream hopped onto the bed with her shoes, socks and gloves already off leaving her in her natural mobian body. As he looked up, he began to feel a red blush creep upon his cheeks at the sight of seeing his girlfriend being natural. He sheepishly asked her, "Um, Cream, are you sure you want to sleep natural tonight?" She replied, "Of course. Why, is there a problem with it?" He replied back, "It's not so much that I have a problem with that, which I don't. I'm more worried about Michael's reaction." Cream pulled herself and Tails under the covers snuggling together and assuringly whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, he won't know about tonight." Tails replied, "You're right. And I don't think he'll worry too much if you decide to be natural like me and Sonic already are. Good night Cream." Cream replied back, "I'm sure of that too. Good night Tails, sweet dreams." The two shared one last passionate kiss before falling asleep within each other's arms.

While any fuss that may have been a short lived thing between Tails & Cream was just that, none of that existed between Sonic and Amy as she already stripped out of her outfit into her natural mobian body before hoping under the covers and snuggling up with Sonic. "Oh Sonic, that was quite a day wasn't it?" Sonic replied back, "Yeah, it sure was Ames. It sure was." She replied back, "Sonic, how long do you think we'll be here?" "I'm not sure Amy, but I do know, we'll get home safe." She replied back, "You're right." Before yawning a bit. "Good night Sonic." "Good night Amy." The two then shared a kiss before falling asleep within each other's arms like their friends.

While Sonic and company may have fallen asleep by 9:00, Michael was still up. Observing the moonlight and the blanket of stars that surrounded it from his balcony, already wearing his athletic shorts and black graphic t-shirt from earlier in the day, he thought to himself, "What the hell did I get myself into? Why does trouble always have a way of finding me? I never actively go looking for these situations. They just seem to find me one way or another. I just hope, I can escape my troubles, and that these animals will aid me during the struggle. Them, and my special someone." After enough self-reflection regarding his life, Michael closed and locked his balcony door, closed his bedroom door, turned on his air machine, and crawled under the covers before a sleepy inducing trance took over his body.

Meanwhile, the darkness of the night had consumed the city with only moon and the surrounding stars giving it any illumination alongside street lights. Within the vastly empty city though, was Knuckles. He found himself standing around near an alley not doing much with nowhere to go. As the wind blew a piece of a newspaper that hit his leg, he noticed, looked at it, and he saw a picture of Sonic battling Eggman. He sighed and let it go. All he could think about was his main priority, guarding the Master Emerald.

Out of nowhere, Eggman walked from the shadows of the alley. Knuckles uttered the name of the doctor upon seeing him. "Dr. Eggman!" As soon as Eggman was noticed, he was down on his knees. "Please help me!" He grabbed Knuckles hands which didn't please the echidna one bit. "The Chaos Emeralds are all lost somewhere in this world. With the 7 Chaos Emeralds all together, Chaos Control would happen again, and then I could go back to my world." This triggered a flashback with Knuckles remembering what happened that night. "That as…what Sonic did?" Eggman was fake crying by this point to further trick him. "Lost somewhere in this world, I have finally awakened. I want to spend the rest of my life quietly in my homeland! However, Sonic won't hear my story, because he believe I'll only profit myself with the Chaos Emeralds. Even though he has the emeralds, he's not planning on going back! And with his fast feet all he's doing is playing around in this world!" Sure enough, Knuckles bought it. "That bastard!" Eggman asked, "You haven't heard anything from Sonic? Doesn't he know that I want to go home soon? And you're supposed to be friends with that guy" Knuckles replied, "We aren't friends at all! He was once my ally because he needed my knowledge of certain places. If I get the Chaos Emeralds, will you really bring me back?" Eggman replied, "That's right! I'll do anything so please believe me!" Knuckles replied, "All right! I'll settle this once and for all!" Eggman muttered under his breath, "Too easy."

Soon enough, morning had arrived. It was around 8:30 when Tails & Cream had awoke. Tails was able to open his eyes, but Cream's eyes were still shut. He took a bit of time to admire his girlfriend's beauty and give her a small kiss on her forehead. That was enough to wake her up. Tails whispered in her ear as she rose from her slumber, "Morning Cream." She replied, "Good morning Tails." The two then shared a short but sweet kiss. Tails asked, "Sleep well?" She replied back, "Yeah. Being in your arms helped a lot." She kissed his forehead before the two got out of bed. They walked around to meet each other and discuss plans while holding hands. Cream asked, "So what do you think the plan is gonna be for today?" Tails replied, "I'm not sure. It all depends on what Michael finds." Cream replied, "Yeah. I wonder if he's already up."

They walked out their door to meet Sonic and Amy who also were out at their door. They looked at each other and simultaneously asked, "What's the plan?" Michael then appeared from out of his room and told them, "That's what I was just about to tell you all. Come on. Let me show you all something." They all headed into his room. As Michael sat down, he pulled up what he was shown at his computer while Sonic and company gathered around. "Look. Just Look." Tails read parts of what was sent out loud, "King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 Announcement." Tails asked, "Does this have to do with Heihachi?" Michael replied, "Yeah. He's announcing the annual fighting tournament. But there appears to be something extra. A note attached with this announcement" The note read, "I know you're a Force soldier. You appear to have survived the raid on G-Corporation, but you seem to have been helping the animals if my sources are correct. This will interfere with my plans, but you seem to still be capable. Re-join with me, and everything will be fine, or take the hard route and hope for the best. Heihachi Mishima." They all couldn't believe it. Sonic asked, "Does he think you're…" Michael finished, "Still alive? Yeah. Quite frankly, I feel like I'm walking into a trap." Cream asked, "Think about what's the best move possible." Michael replied to her, "I'll try. But, it will have to wait later. Something came up. Check it out." He pulled up an article showing something interesting. The article read, "Around Silver Valley, along with some strong energy reactions, there have been confirmation of some machine. Right now, an investigation into the correlation between that and yesterday's destructive power shovel incident." Tails asked, "Is the Chaos Emerald so far away?" Michael replied, "Silver Valley is not very far from here. We'll need to scout it out. But we might need to keep a low profile. You guys can take to the skies. Just fly low and stay out of sight. I'll take my Evo IX and meet you there."

After showering, eating breakfast, and gearing up, the gang headed to the roof, with Amy & Cream deciding to only don their shoes and gloves for the day. As they got the plane ready for takeoff, a dark colored robot flew down with a video message addressed to Sonic. The robot, named Bokkun said, "I'll put this here." Before putting it in front of Sonic while the others stood back. Bokkun pushed a button that turned on the device. "Look." Sonic looked and saw Knuckles eyes. "Sonic! We'll settle things today. You know what I think of you, and I'll fight you to fix this! I'm waiting for you in Silver Valley. You'd better come. Now this message will explode." The device soon enough exploded in Sonic's face as Bokkun flew away laughing. Michael yelled out, "Hey! Come back! Stupid thing. An exploding small TV. That's almost as excessive as an exploding doormat." Sonic uttered, "How dare he do such a thing to me!" Amy replied back to Sonic, "Sonic, don't lose focus. We'll deal with him when that happens." Sonic let out a sigh knowing nothing could have be done, "You're right Amy." Replied Sonic. Michael told them, "Alright guys. This is it. Get down there, and find the emerald. I've already sent the coordinates. See you when I get there." After getting adjusted, the Tornado 2 took off as Michael took off in his Evo IX.

They arrived around the same time, parking their vehicles in a safe but subtle area to where they would remember them. They scouted around the area for a bit, but came up empty. "Damn. No luck finding the emerald. Maybe we should take a break?" Michael suggested. Tails replied, "Sure. Say. I have an idea. You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Amy replied, "What?" Tails pointed to a lake, "Over there. Let's take a swim in the lake." Cream replied back, "That's a wonderful idea Tails. What do you think Amy?" Amy replied, "I'd love it. Wouldn't you as well Sonic?" Sonic replied, "Yeah. That'd be nice." Soon enough, Sonic, Tails, Amy, & Cream removed their shoes and gloves before hopping in the lake. Tails called out, "This is great. You gonna join us Michael?" Michael replied, "Nah. I'm fine. You guys go on ahead. I need to do some self-reflection." He then started walking opposite of the lake throughout Silver Valley.

Michael eventually came near the bank of a different lake and thought to himself while observing everything around him. "Heihachi is trying to force my hand. He wouldn't have attached that note if he didn't think I was alive. What do I do? Do I play into his trap? Or do I go rogue. If that's the case, he'll sic the whole Force on me. Should I enter under a disguise? Damn it! I just don't know." It then hit him, "Maybe, I need some protection. That's it! I'll ask them to be my bodyguards. I just hope they understand." At that point, he decided to head back to where Sonic and company were to tell them of his plans.

As he headed back, Sonic had already donned his shoes and gloves before leaving to fight Knuckles. Tails, Cream, and Amy donned their shoves and gloves as well as they were resting on the bank of the lake after finishing their swim. At that point, a large red-violet robot with an all-around glass encasing center and large construction digging claws for arms and feet and one large green eye on its top emerged from the water, Type E-47 Pumpty. They tried outrun it, but got caught as the robot scooped them up and put them in its encasing center. At that point, Eggman flew down. "Look what I caught." Tails uttered, "Eggman. I see… So that report was nothing more than a sham." Eggman replied, "That's not entirely right, I was just using the mass media like it's supposed to be." Tails asked, "Humans always jump to conclusions like that, eh?" At that point, Amy thought of an idea. She equipped her Piko Piko Hammer before announcing her plan. "I should be able to break this you know." She took several swings at the glass to no avail. As she caught her breath, Eggman chuckled and said, "You guys… will watch Sonic be defeated from there." Amy asked, "What do you mean?" Eggman replied, "I wonder? Where's that pipsqueak who's always with you guys." Out of nowhere a voice yelled out, "HEY!" It was Michael, wearing a black multipurpose bandana with a skull design like a face mask. "Who the hell are you calling pipsqueak?!" Eggman was shocked. "You again?! Don't worry. While Sonic is occupied, you can deal with Type E-47. Don't even think of trying to break them out. The inside is practically destructible." Michael replied, "You know, they might not be able to break it from the inside, but I sure as hell can break it from the outside." He donned his swords to form his double ended katana as he readied up to face the robot.

Meanwhile, in the distance not far off, Knuckles sat on a rock, waiting for Sonic. "He's late…Again!" uttered Knuckles. Though soon enough, Sonic arrived. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" Knuckles replied, "You're late Sonic!" Sonic replied, "Oh my! What an unwelcoming face! And the weather is so nice…" As he finished, he lifted a flower to nose and smelled it. "Mmm! What a nice smell! IT just makes me feel great to be alive." But Knuckles had enough. "Sonic…you bastard!" Sonic replied, "Don't be like that. Be a little more cool, partner." Knuckles replied back, "I don't recall ever being your partner! Come on, Sonic. We'll settle this right now!" Sonic further replied, "Really…and why? You don't really want to fight me." Knuckles had finally snapped from Sonic's taunts, "Shut up! The Chaos Emeralds are all over the place! Give them back!" But Sonic knew the truth. "You're being deceived again!" Afterwards, Sonic threw the flower in the air as Knuckles charged at him ready to strike. But he missed. Knuckles tried to strike Sonic down again, but his rapid punches missed, As Sonic was on a rock above Knuckles.

While they were battling, Michael was dealing with Type E-47. He surprisingly managed to hold his own. Eggman told him, "See, I told you that you wouldn't get the robot. Now, GET HIM!" E-47 attempted to scoop up Michael to no avail as he dodged it. Michael replied back to the doctor, "This isn't the last you've heard from me, I'll be back!" He then threw a smoke grenade down and retreated into the forest to regain his strength.

While Michael was in recovery mode, Sonic & Knuckles were still fighting it out amongst each other dodging every blow thrown, and Sonic also used his speed to his advantage. This helped him climbed up a hill and to the top of the tree to see a view he couldn't help but admire. "Oh! What a great view!" However, Knuckles used this distraction to his advantage by taking the tree out from the ground and throwing Sonic off it, though Sonic did manage land and remained un-harmed. Knuckles continued to punch trees in the hops that one of them would land on Sonic who continued to outrun him. As Sonic slid to the edge of a tree, another tree fell on the opposite end sending him flying. He managed to land the tree that Knuckles was attacking as he went into his spin mode as he went down the tree trunk to attack Knuckles. He kept pushing against Knuckles in his spin mode as they went over the edge. They continued to brawl until Sonic landed in the shallow end of a river. Sonic looked for a minute realizing what happened. "I already had one swim today, but I guess another one wouldn't hurt." He then hopped out taking a fighting stance calling out to Knuckles, "What's wrong? You had enough?" Knuckles simply smirked and replied back, "This will be the end!"

Meanwhile, Eggman was watching and cheering Knuckles on. "That's it Knuckles! Get that annoying hedgehog!" Cream cried out, "Sonic!" Amy followed up with, "Geez, Knuckles is such a moron! Eggman is just using him!" At that point, Tails opened the box thanks to his screwdriver. Cream asked, "What are you doing Tails?" Tails replied, "Nothing much, just gonna loosen this a bit." Cream replied back, "You're very reliable." Tails told her, "It's just what I do best darling. Let's see now…after these wires there should be..." Unfortunately, Amy was becoming more impatient. "Argh! This is irritating! Move for a sec!" She had walked over, with her Piko Piko Hammer in hand, ready to smash the box. Tails & Cream got a nervous look on their faces as Tails cried out, "Ah! Don't!" Regardless, she took a swing anyways damaging the box in the process. A flash of yellow happened before an explosion that not only damaged the box further, but it shattered part of the glass.

The machine had let out some smoke from the explosion. Sonic caught that in the corner of his eye. As he looked over, Knuckles landed a punch that sent him flying. Sonic regained his balance and saw Eggman in the distance yelling, "Don't break it! Hey you, stop it!" Sonic looked close enough to get a better view as he uttered, "Eggman!" As he landed, he headed off to take out the robot. Knuckles yelled, "You're running away!? Fight me!" as he started chasing after Sonic. Sonic replied, "Ah…well excuse me for a bit." Meanwhile, Tails, Cream, and Amy were still trapped. Tails yelled, "It's too dangerous to jump!" Amy yelled, "This is hopeless! Sonic, help me!" Eggman had focused his sights on them and scolded them for taking a shot at the robot. "You guys! How could you do such a thing? In that case…" Then, out of nowhere, a blue flash flashed by them quickly. It was Sonic. At the same time, Michael reemerged from recovery jumping on Eggman's Egg Mobile. It wasn't until he jumped off that Eggman noticed him. Eggman yelled out, "YOU!" But it was too late. Michael took a stab at Type E-47's eye with his katana before hopping off. As he finished, Sonic rammed through Type E-47's legs knocking it on its back. Sonic moved in front of the bot before turning around and calling out to his friends. "Hey guys!" Tails called out back, "Sonic!" Michael then called out to them "Guys! Jump!" before breaking the glass with his katana. Tails, Cream, and Amy proceeded to jump out Type E-47 and retreat back to allow Sonic & Michael to finish the robot. Eggman then yelled, "Damn you Sonic! E-47! Show your true form!"

At that point, E-47 used its claws to become legs as it fixed itself, and aimed its guns at Sonic and Michael. Eggman yelled, "Go!" It then proceeded to fire its guns at them both. Sonic jumped out of the way, while Michael spun his double ended katana to deflect the bullets. Sonic looked over before the robot continued to fire more bullets. Out of nowhere, Knuckles came in with his foot to one of the cannons destroying them in the process. At that point, Eggman was shocked. Knuckles told him, "This is my fight with Sonic! Don't get in my way!" Eggman replied, "What!? Before you said you would, but you still haven't defeated Sonic! Why?" At that point, E-47 re-aimed all guns Sonic, Knuckles, and Michael before exclaiming, "You want to walk out of here alive, you better give me the Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles, uttered, "Eggman…Did you say you wanted to spend your final years in peace?" Sonic replied, "Seems like he doesn't." Knuckles then couldn't believe it, "So you mean, I-!" Sonic replied, "Well, you can say that!" Michael then uttered, "Enough fooling around. Let's blow this robot to pieces. Get it!" He then charged at Type E-47's legs to immobilize the robot. Eggman uttered, "Shit…" Tails, Cream, and Amy came out from hiding after the battle. Michael asked, "Are you three okay?" Tails replied, "Yeah, thanks!" Tails then shared a kiss with Cream. Amy then lunged into Sonic's arms crying out, "Sonic!" It caught a little off guard, but he accepted her hug nonetheless. He called out to her, "Amy!" She replied, "Thank you." before sharing a kiss with him.

However, those kisses were short lived as the robot started moving again. Michael yelled out, "Oh my god! That robot is still alive! Get back!" They then started running in the opposite direction of the robot as it re-positioned itself. Eggman said, "If this is the case…I'll defeat Sonic with my own hands! Go E-47!" E-47 then launched its missiles towards them while firing its machine guns. Eggman yelled, "That's it! Now you can see E-47's power!" While, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, and Michael hunkered down behind some rocks for the cover, the robot was firing all ammo it had on it. Knuckles appeared in front of them and told them, "Leave this to me!" Sonic replied, "OK!" Knuckles then charged at the robot dodging all gunfire thrown at him before charging at it and throwing several strikes at it. He then hopped up in front of the Egg Mobile. Eggman uttered, "Oh no!" Before Knuckles cried out, "Cut that OUT!" before punching the Egg Mobile sending Eggman flying off into the distance as he yelled, Damn you Soniiiiiiiiiic!" Afterwards, Knuckles landed back on the robot, and sent a powerful punch that cracked the robot in half causing it to blow up. Everyone emerged from cover to meet up. Michael said, "That was close. Everyone okay?" They all replied, "Yeah."

At that point, Knuckles started walking off. Michael cried out, "Knuckles wait!" He then caught up with Knuckles and said, "I can't believe you got so tricked easily. I'm surprised you didn't thank Sonic for showing you the truth." Knuckles replied, "A little too late for that." Michael replied, "Oh really?" At that point, Knuckles called out, "Hey Sonic! Thanks!" He then left the area to be on his own as Michael walking backed to join the others.

When he joined them, he told them his plan. "Guys. I have a proposition. After much careful consideration, I've decided that I'm going to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4." They were all shocked. Sonic said, "But…" But before he could finish, Michael continued, "And that's not all. I've decided to enter with protection. You guys, as my bodyguards." They all said in unison, "What?!" Tails asked, "You want us to be your bodyguards?" Michael replied, "Yeah. If Mishima sees my entry, he might send someone to take me out before I get to him. If I have protection, I'll stand a chance." They thought for a bit. Sonic then said, "Okay. We'll do it. You've helped us out, so we'll return the favor for you." Michael replied, "Thanks guys."

Amy asked, "Just one question. What's in it for us?" Michael replied, "The whole Mishima fortune. Let's go home and get some lunch. I'll explain it there." They then went into their vehicles, and headed home to discuss it further.

* * *

Author's Note: Boy. That was crazy. It was also nice to see Amy & Cream go natural and be like their boyfriends. Anyways, apologies in advance for any future delays that happen. See you in the next chapter, whenever that is.


End file.
